


Being Expendable [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch





	Being Expendable [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Being expendable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151675) by [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05). 



Read the original story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151675).

Listen/download on Audiofic [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/being-expendable). 

Author's summary: When Minerva is given the opportunity to contribute to the war against Grindelwald, she finds exhaustion, trust, and the rewards of being expendable.


End file.
